Solid
by M14Mouse
Summary: Casey don't quite get Lily and Theo's friendship But that is okay…they don't expect him too.


Solid

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Casey don't quite get Lily and Theo's friendship But that is okay…they don't expect him too.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Theo! Where is my apron?!" Lily shouted from her room.

"Second drawer by your socks!" Theo shouted back.

There was a moment of silence before Lily shouted back a thank you! Casey leaned over and whisper to Theo.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

Theo shrugged slightly.

"Lil always put the important things by her socks. She said that you can never forget your socks when you are going out the door. It makes sense if you think about it," Theo said.

"It kind of does."

"That also where she keeps her tampons."

"THEO!"

"What? You have five sisters. This shouldn't surprise you."

"I know! But…this isn't something that you should say out loud."

Theo just stared at him for a moment and started to laugh.

"Oh…you get over that," Theo said as he walked away.

"What was that suppose to mean?" He shouted.

Theo stopped and turned around.

"Lily likes to share information and thoughts. It is rather amusing once you get over the shock."

He didn't quite get what Theo meant until he and Lily had an entire conversation about one of his sisters and birthdays.

-JFJFJF-

He watched them train a lot of time. It always amazed him how well they work together. They just click on so many levels…it almost scary.

It almost wished that he wasn't so much of an outsider.

-JFJFJFJ-

"It is not straight, Fran," Theo said as he stared at the sign.

"It is just the daily specials. I don't think anyone cares that it isn't straight," Fran said as she stared at the sign.

Theo stared at the sign.

Lily leaned over from the register and whispered to him.

"He isn't going to leave it alone."

"Fran is right. It's just the specials."

"Theo is picky about that sort of things."

"Among other things…," He snorted.

Theo had to have their room cleaned in a particular way. It almost drove him nuts half the time.

"That not always a bad thing. Help me avoid falling on my face a couple of times. He also helped you not getting hit with your weapon too."

"I know…I know. How did he know about that anyway? Isn't his weapon totally different?" He asked.

"Theo watches everyone for hours on end. Sometimes, Master Mao would have to chase him away. I found it creepy at first then…he told me why," She said thoughtfully.

"What did he say?"

"You learn a lot from watching. He was right about it. Now, if he only paid attention to the important things…"

"Like what?" Theo's voice said behind them.

"Theo! You scared us!" Lily said as she turned around and hit his shoulder.

"Not on purpose. You two are gossiping like a pair of old ladies," Theo said with a grin.

"I show you old lady!" He said with a grin.

-JFJFJFJF-

"German?" Theo said as he looked at the phone book.

"Oooo…that sounds yummy but it sits on the stomach. If we have to train afterwards…it won't be fun," Lily said.

He was rolling up silverware into napkins as he listen to their monthly debate.

"Thai?"

"Last month."

"Chinese?

"We get that on Fridays, remember?"

"Oh…why not try one of those fusion type places?"

"Fusion is the best way to describe places that can't make up their minds on what food to make."

"That isn't true!"

"Really?" Theo said with a wave

He started to laugh.

Theo and Lily turned to him.

"How about American?" He said with a grin.

Theo snorted and Lily grinned.

"It would be like our first time!" Lily said.

"I thought that McDonalds was off the menu," Theo said with groan.

"Come on!" Lily said

"There is a story there, isn't there?" He said.

"Well…Theo and I sneak out one night because we were sick of the food," Lily said.

"You were sick of the food. I was just followed you to make sure that you didn't into trouble," Theo added.

"You ate two things of French fries," Lily added.

"I got hungry!" Theo said with a scowl.

He laughed again.

"Well…I guess that it is McDonalds for you two, huh?" He said.

Then Theo and Lily gave each other a look. For a second, he could have sworn that they were having a conversation. Theo's eye brow slightly and Lily nodded her head.

"Well…I supposed that we can make room for one more," Theo said.

"No, guys. You don't have to do this," He said as he tried to back away.

Theo snorted and Lily just shook her head.

"We want to do this. Beside, we can tell all sorts of stories," Lily said.

"Beside the whole I am a sad little kitten look that you have been giving us."

"I haven't been doing that!" He said.

Theo patted his back and grinned.

"Although, you don't look as sad as Theo. Theo kind has a sad drown cat look. Kind of like that character from those Shrek movies," Lily said with a nod.

"LILY!"

"It is true."

He laughed.

He doesn't quite get their friendship but he kind of glad that they do.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
